


When you say you Love me

by Atlas98



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married Life, Not Canon Compliant, Sanvers forever Endgame, they're too cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-02
Updated: 2018-10-02
Packaged: 2019-07-23 17:23:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16163441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atlas98/pseuds/Atlas98
Summary: Maggie comes home to find a sick Alex huddling on the couch with a ton of blankets, cuteness ensues and it's all round just an adorable time :)





	When you say you Love me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmostAsGoodAs_I_do/gifts).



> Super short and kinda fluffy, hope you like the feels :)  
> AmostAsGoodAs_I_do, no idea why the heck you put up with me, but thank you :) x

“Babe?” Maggie calls gently as she shuts the door to their apartment, a little surprised to see Alex’s gun and jacket in their rightful places this early in the night.

A groan sounds from the couch, Alex’s hair sticking up a bit from underneath a pile of blankets and pillows. There’s a stack of medicine bottles and pills on the coffee table, a few open and others stacked neatly waiting for their turn.

“Tough day?” Maggie asks gently, kicking off her boots and shuffling over to her wife.

“Don’t feel good, Jonn sent me home.” Alex grumbles from her blanket fortress.

Maggie just chuckles, tugging the blankets off Alex’s face carefully until the agent is pouting up at her with unfocused eyes.

“Wanna tell me what’s up?” Maggie urges, motioning for Alex to sit up a little so she can squeeze onto the couch and let her fingers run through her wife’s hair when she lies back down in her lap.

“Nothing. Jonn isn’t even a doctor, I told him I was fine.” Alex says irritably, even as she shuffles around until she can bury her face against Maggie’s stomach with a groan.

“Oh yeah, you sound perfectly fine.” Maggie offers jokingly, leaning down to kiss Alex's cheek.

She feels kind of warm, the agents body tensing a little every time Maggie shifts slightly beneath her.

“Level with me Danvers, what is it?” Maggie asks, knowing Alex will open up to her.

She barely controls a smile at the sigh and protests Alex mumbles out to herself before she rolls onto her back a little to look up at Maggie.

“I think it’s just a cold.” Alex mutters, pulling the blankets up to her chin as if to prove her theory.

Maggie just smiles down at the sight, completely taken with the adorable blush that takes over Alex’s cheeks as she watches Maggie watching her. She can’t really believe she gets to be here, gets to hold this girl close to try make her feel a little better. It’s kind of surreal and hard for Maggie to think about, especially with the way her heart skips a beat every few seconds when Alex glances up at her.

“What?” Alex whispers at the detectives gazing.

“Nothing.” Maggie offers quietly. “I just really love you.”

Alex smiles shyly, burrowing into Maggie’s stomach a little in an attempt to hide. “I'm a mess.” She says bashfully, her voice muffled a little by Maggie’s shirt.

“Maybe, but you're my mess. And you're beautiful.” The detective murmurs confidently, brushing Alex’s hair back a little as the agent looks back up at her.

And she loses herself a little at the way Alex smiles softly at the remark, her eyes lighting up just a little more with the gesture.

“I love you too Mags.” She whispers, reaching out from under her blankets to grab the detectives hand and pull it into her chest to cuddle.

“I know Danvers.” Maggie assures quietly. “Not sure why you do, but I know.”

Alex frowns a little at that. “Not that I need a reason.” She says staunchly, the tone with her red cheeks making Maggie bite back a full on smile as Alex continues.

“There's too many reasons why, and I keep finding more every day I'm with you.” She reasons. “But if you need me to say them, I will.” Alex offers sincerely. “I'll call you in the middle of the day when I think about how you kissed me goodbye in the morning, I'll wake you up in the middle of the night when I dream about you holding my hand... I'll say them all.”

And Maggie can feel tears threatening to fall as she thinks over that, Alex’s words sounding in her head until she comes to the conclusion that just this is enough. Just having Alex say that she loves her and wants to prove it any chance she gets is enough.

“When you say you love me, you say it all.” Maggie whispers, Alex’s smile stealing her heart all over again as the agent pulls her down into a kiss.

It doesn’t last long with them both smiling, Maggie eventually pulling back with a chuckle at the whine Alex let’s out at the action. But when the agents eyes go a little wide, her teeth worrying her bottom lip between them, Maggie tilts her head in question.

“What?” she questions.

Alex laughs a little, reaching over onto the coffee table and handing Maggie a card of pills.

“Contagious.” She smiles out, laughing at the mock betrayal Maggie can feel spreading over her face.

But her laughing quickly turns to playful protest when Maggie tickles at her sides to exact a little revenge for definitely getting her sick.

“Well now we don’t have much choice in taking tomorrow off do we?” Maggie chuckles out, leaning back into the couch as Alex catches her breath a little after laughing.

“I don’t have a problem with that.” The agent smiles breathlessly, seemingly happy to let Maggie continue running her fingers through her hair as her eyes fill tiredly.

“Neither.” Maggie admits quietly, content to let her eyes wander over Alex’s face as she tries to fight off sleep for a little while longer.

But they both end up sleeping right there on the couch, knowing they probably won't feel that great in the morning, but not caring so long as they’re here together.  


**Author's Note:**

> So this is very short and cute and entirely like nothing else I've ever written, but definitely worth the reason I wrote it for x


End file.
